Shout
' Shout' est une chanson du groupe The Isley Brothers. Elle a été rendue célèbre par son utilisation dans le film Animal House. Elle est reprise durant "Silence, On Tourne !" par les New Directions, avec Blaine et Brittany en solistes. Tous deux ont eu l'idée de chanter une chanson tous ensemble avant de se répartir en deux groupes pour la compétition et soumettent cette idée au reste du Glee Club. Alors qu'ils cherchent tous une chanson, Blaine propose celle-ci qui est parfaite à ses yeux et tous commencent à chanter. Ils passent par la plupart des lieux du lycée pour ramener du monde et finissent dans la cantine dans la joie générale. Artie leur fait alors remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le thème car ce n'était pas un mashup mais Brittany et Blaine, contents, se tapent quand même dans les mains. Traduction Hurle ! Paroles Blaine (New Directions): We-eee-eeell.... You know you make me wanna (Shout!) Kick my heels up and (Shout!) Throw my hands up and (Shout!) Throw my head back and (Shout!) Brittany (New Directions): Come on now (Shout!) Don't forget to say you will Don't forget to say, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Blaine (Brittany with New Directions): (Say you will) Say it right now bab-ay (Say you will) Come on, come on (Say you will) Say it, will-a you-ooooo! (Say you will) (Say) say that you love me (Say) say that you need me (Say) say that you want me (Say) you wanna please me (Say) come on now (Say) come on now (Say) come on now (Say) Brittany (New Directions): I still remember (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) When you used to be nine years old (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Blaine (New Directions): Hey! (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Hey yeah! Brittany (New Directions): Now that you've grown, up (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) And know enough to know, hey yeah (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Blaine (New Directions): (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) You wanna leave me, you wanna, let me go (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop) Blaine with New Directions harmonizing (Brittany): I want you to know (I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now, yeah! (I wanna know) You been good to me baby (Good to me baby) Better than I been to myself Blaine and Brittany: Hey! hey! Blaine with New Directions harmonizing (Brittany): An if you ever leave me (You ever leave) I don't want nobody else, hey! hey! (Nobody else) I said I want you to know-ho-ho-ho! (I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now! (I wanna know) Blaine (Brittany with New Directions): You know you make me wanna (Shout-wooo) hey-yeah (Shout-wooo) yeah-yeah-yeah (Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right (Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right (Shout-wooo) come on now! (Shout-wooo) come on now! (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) alright (Shout) hey-yeah Blaine (New Directions): Now wait a minute! I feel alright! (Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) Now that I got my woman I feel eh a-a-a-a-lri-i-ight! (Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) Huh You been so good to me You been so good to me You know you make me wanna (Shout-wooo) lift my head up and Brittany (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) throw my hands back and Blaine (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now Brittany (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now Blaine and Brittany (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy Blaine (New Directions): (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now Brittany (New Directions): A little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Hey-A-A-Hey (Hey-A-A-Hey) Blaine and Brittany (New Directions): Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Blaine (New Directions): A little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Blaine (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Blaine (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Blaine and Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (jump) Jump up and shout now (jump) Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Blaine: Yeah! En Plus... Category:Silence, On Tourne ! Category:Saison 4 Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Brittany Pierce Category:S